parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(In the far end of Paris, on a stormy night, hiding out in a foreboding clock tower, the villains prepare for one final attempt on the life on the Grand Duchess Anastasia and her meddling friends. As Bartok sits on a table and Nychus wraps a new set of bandages on his face, in front of a mirror so heavily smudged, cracked, and dusty that no reflection can be seen, Rasputin walks down the stairs excited for this night) *Diesel 10: Stepney! Get me a comb. Find some cologne. I want to look my best. *Stepney: That might take some work, sir. *Diesel 10: Then snap to it. We're going to a party. *slams down a newspaper that reads, "Royal Party Planned, Royal Princess Found"* *Stepney: A party in Paris? *Diesel 10: That's right. (Stepney lands on the newspaper, so excited that he starts moving his hips to the music) *Stepney: (starts dancing) Ooh, I could teach you all the latest dance step. It starts with, like a whoo, and then you get really crazy with the hips, sir. It's fun. *Diesel 10: And then we'll kill her! *Stepney: Right. And then we'll-- *stops dancing* Kill her?! Sir, what happened to the party idea? *Diesel 10: That's where I will kill her. *laughs* Crush her at the height of her glory. *takes the newspaper and tears it to shreds* *Stepney: And we're back to the crushing. Sir, I'm begging you. Please- Please forget the girl and get a life. *Diesel 10: Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok- Hers. *cackles as thunder and lightning cracks along the sky, the rain pours heavily like tears* *(Meanwhile, in Belle's study, the music box sits on her desk beside an unopened jewelry box. Belle sits on a sofa, a large simple wooden box is opened beside her. Molly, the Grand Duchess Anastasia herself, sits on a hammock at her feet, looking at an informal photograph of her family, touching the faces slowly with her fingertips, tears welling up in her eyes. Belle gently takes the picture from behind her, stroking her hair) *Molly: I remember now…how much I loved them. *Belle: They would not want us to live in the past- not now that we have found each other. Oh, look here. *takes out a water-colored drawing from the box* The drawings you gave me. Remember? *Molly: *takes the picture* Yes. Olga made me so mad. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey. She was right. *Anastasia's voice bubbles with laughter, her grandmama joining in as they relive all those wonderful memories together* *Belle: In your laughter once again, I hear my Nicky, your dear father… *Mid-sentence, Belle stands and leads Anastasia to the jewel box, opening it gently. Displayed inside in rich velvet is a dazzling array of jewelry: A beautiful crown. The very sight of it makes Anastasia gasp* *Belle: *continued* But you have the beauty of your mother, Alexandra, empress of all Russia. *Belle takes the exquisite tiara from the box, placing it atop of Molly's head, turning her so she can look toward the mirror. Wide-eyed, Mollly can now truly see that she not only looks like a Princess but it is all true… Before her is the image of the grand duchess herself* With that same crown, the same wide-eyed expression, Anastasia is now garbed in the most beautiful gown and band made fit for a princess. Belle and a seamstress step back, rapturous, making final adjustments for Molly's equally exquisite gown. Molly turns slightly, watching herself, touching the gown in wonder seeing that what was once a dream has now been brought to life as a reality* *Elsewhere, in Belle's study, Edward stands before the Dowager Empress Belle, who stands behind an open valise filled with the reward money for the safe return of her long-lost Granddaughter, Molly* *Edward: *bows* You sent for me, Your Grace? *Molly: *presents the money* Ten million rubles… As promised, with my gratitude. *Edward: I accept your gratitude, Your Highness, but I-I don't want the money. *Belle *smiles, yet a bit suspicious* What do you want, then? *Edward: Unfortunately, nothing you can give. *bows and starts to leave for the door, yet Belle is so puzzled and intrigued by this sudden change in behavior of a mere con-man she had to know what was on his mind* *Belle: Young man. *Edward stops* Where did you get that music box? *Edward doesn't answer back right away, uncertain of what to say knowing that he hadn't been entirely honest during the whole trip. Still, she crosses to Dimitri.* *Belle: *continued* You were the boy, weren't you? The servant boy who got us out? You saved her life and mine. Then, you restored her to me, yet you want no reward? *Edward: Not anymore. *Molly: Why the change of mind? *Edward: It was more a change of heart. *almost fleeing* I must go. *Edward bows once more to Belle, leaving as quickly as he could. Belle is left to wonder of the words that Edward had spoken to her and yet there was a part of her that felt proud of the man for the development that had changed his character for the better. A man she once assumed was another artist merely bringing a random woman for money, suddenly came to her as a noble gentlemen who restored a fading legacy that was almost lost in the fabric of time forever. A smile crosses Belle's face, an old woman who couldn't be any prouder* *In the hallway of Belle's house, the Grand Duchess Molly sees Edward coming down the steps. She draws herself to full regal height, as Edward stops upon seeing her once more* *Molly: *distantly* Hello, Edward. *Edward: Hello. *Molly: Did you collect your reward? *Edward: My business is complete. *Major Domo: *overhears the conversation* Uh, young man, you will bow and address the princess as "Your Highness." *Molly: No, that's not nessass-- *Edward: *holds up a hand* Please. Your Highness. *bows* I'm glad you found what you were looking for. *Molly: Yes. I'm glad you did too. *Edward: Well, then, goodbye, Your Highness. *Edward bows and exits the house. Belle stares after him for a moment, watching him fade away knowing it may be the last time she'll ever see him again.* *Molly: *softly, to herself* Goodbye. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof